Question: Simplify the expression. $3z(z+6)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${3z}$ $ = ({3z} \times z) + ({3z} \times 6)$ $ = (3z^{2}) + (18z)$ $ = 3z^{2} + 18z$